Shirley vs Mao
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. try to stop Mao, but Shirley turns out to be the most useful of the heroes.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people who worked on Code Geass.

C. C. was trying to find Mao so she could stop him before he did any more evil antics. The previous day she put a tracker on Mao. C. C. checked her tracking device control to find out where Mao is. She said "Oh my. Mao is heading towards Ashford Academy's new band practice room. He could cause trouble to the singers. I need to find Mao faster than ever."

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku Kururugi, Shirley Fenette, Milly Ashford, and Rivalz Cardemonde were having band practice. As usual Suzaku and Shirley did most of the practice while the other three goofed around. Shirley politely said said "You shouldn't be ignoring practice today. Our next concert is tonight."

Milly replied "Whatever. We're all prepared. You're the one who needs to practice on not being so shy."

Shirley nervously said "Singing in front of so many people can be scary at times. The last time I sang onstage I got booed at."

Lelouch replied "It was Halloween so Rivalz and I were pretending to be ghosts."

Shirley said "Oh right." Shirley blushed and said "You looked really cute as a ghost."

Lelouch responded "Not cute. More like the most charming person ever." Suzaku rolled his eyes. Lelouch gently hit Suzaku. Suzaku tapped Lelouch on the head. Lelouch threw a drum at Suzaku.

Milly replied "You're the best Shirley. No need to worry."

Rivalz said "Well there are several things to worry about, but I doubt you want to know that."

Milly saw that Lelouch was beating up Suzaku with a drum and said "Stop that Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "But Suzaku was acting like a wise guy."

Suzaku said "That drum hurt."

Lelouch replied "If a drum hurt you then you need to go to strength class."

Mao entered the band room and said "Greetings fools."

Rivalz replied "Hi dude."

Lelouch was the only one there who truly knew who Mao was. He was worried that Mao would reveal his secret identity to the others. Despite that he tried to seem brave. He asked "What are you doing here sir?"

Mao said "I have to make sure my antics with C. C. stay fresh. That's why I've come to this overrated high school. This caper of mine is really confusing C. C. I hope that I can mess up her brain." Mao did a evil laugh.

Shirley nervously asked "Are you going to do anything scary to us sir?"

Mao said "You don't need to be scared, but feel free to if you feel like it. My intention is to mess around with C. C. However you may have to face my wrath." Mao walked around smiling like a villain.

C. C. looked around the band area and saw a immature looking secretary who was spilling bottles of nail polish on the floor. C. C. asked "Have you a person named Mao?"

The secretary asked "How does Mao look?

C. C. said "Mao looks like Lloyd Asplund and has similarly energetic voice. Also he's a really immature jerk."

The secretary replied "Sounds like he would fit in with a majority of the people here."

C. C. said "I have to find Mao fast."

The secretary asked "Is he your boyfriend?"

C. C. said "No. He's the worst. He's one of the cruelest, sneakiest, rudest, and most annoying people in the world."

The secretary replied "Then he would fit in very well with the people here." C. C. kept looking around for Mao.

Meanwhile Mao was playing around the band practice room. Mao started playing the drums and said "I was nominated for best drummer at Australia's annual concert event, but I lost to a kangaroo." Mao purposely broke the drums.

Shirley said "Milly needs those drums for tonight's concert."

Mao replied "Calm down Shirley."

Shirley nervously asked "How do you know my name?"

Mao had dealt with Shirley before. He was surprised at first that Shirley didn't remember him. Mao read Lelouch's mind to find out that Lelouch used his geass to make Shirley forget him. He winked at Lelouch to let him know that he was reading his thoughts. Lelouch shook his fist at him.

Mao said "Milly can use the broken drums tonight. I think that playing broken drums instead of the typical quality of drums will make tonight's concert much more entertaining." Mao did another evil laugh.

Rivalz asked "Do you have any guitar practice?"

Mao said "I suck at playing guitar." Mao grabbed Rivalz's guitar and started playing it. Mao threw the guitar at a wall. The guitar broke into several pieces and crashed to the ground. Mao laughed.

Lelouch replied "You're the worst."

Mao said "You shouldn't intimidate me Lelouch." Mao grabbed Lelouch.

Despite how nervous Shirley is she felt like protecting Lulu. She said "Mr. Mao you've been really rude to my friends."

Mao sarcastically replied "I'm deeply sorry about that. I love music bands that I tried really hard to fit in. I feel really guilty for being a troublemaker."

Milly said "We need to get Mao out of the band practice room."

Shirley replied "We can't kick him out."

Lelouch said "I think that I know how to calm Mao down." Lelouch handed Mao a magazine that was filled with coupon ads.

Mao pretended to be happy about the magazine. He jokingly shook Lelouch's hand to thank him. He said "This magazine looks really great. However I think that this magazine isn't where it should be. In fact I know the perfect place to put it." Mao tried to throw the magazine at Lelouch's face, but Lelouch knocked the magazine to the ground. Lelouch was scared that Mao would get mad at him. Mao had a annoyed expression on his face.

C. C. entered the band practice room and found Mao. C. C. said "Trying to ruin a concert is pretty evil even by your standards Mao."

Mao replied "But I have to make sure my crimes don't get boring for either of us C. C. I always want to keep things exciting. After all we love each other."

C. C. said "I admire your desire to make life special, but your plans to achieve that are immoral antics that I don't like."

Mao grabbed the broken guitar and tried to throw it at C. C., but Shirley caught it before C. C. got hurt. Mao angrily said "Your heroic acts are quite annoying."

Shirley nervously replied "People have to do what's right."

Mao angrily said "I don't do what's right." Mao calmed down and said "I do what's left."

C. C. said "I hope that you at least have the decency to surrender Mao."

Mao replied "I never give up C. C."

C. C. said "Not giving up is usually a admirable thing to do, but you should give up. You're the master of stubbornness."

Mao looked around and said "This band room lacks an important part of music: dancing. Lets dance together C. C." Mao grabbed C. C. and tried to dance with her, but she pushed him to the ground. Mao said "You'll pay for your rudeness." He grabbed one of the broken drums and tried to throw it at C. C. Mao said "I hope that I hurt C. C." He did a evil laugh.

C. C. replied "The drum didn't land on anybody which means you failed to win another drumming contest Mao."

Mao grabbed Shirley and Milly, but it was too hard for him to carry two people so he tripped and landed on the floor. Mao said "You girls have so many pounds of niceness that my evil strength didn't work."

C. C. helped Shirley and Milly stand up and asked "Are you two ladies okay?"

Shirley said "Of course we are."

Milly replied "Falling down is a typical event around here."

C. C. said "You ladies are pretty silly."

Mao started staring at the window. He said "I got a great plan."

Shirley asked "What are you going to do Mr. Mao?"

Mao said "There's some soft stuff outside that'll help me with my plan. I'll throw all of the music stuff outside. After that I'll crush all of it. This'll be my most evil act of the year." Mao did a evil laugh.

Shirley was scared about Mao's plan. Instead of just being worried she decided to try to save Lulu and her friends. Before Mao tried anything Shirley gently punched Mao. Mao fell outside on the grass.

C. C. walked outside and grabbed Mao. C. C. said "Your concert will be in prison instead of onstage Mao."

Mao sighed and replied "Buy me a new guitar at the store C. C. I'll show the kangaroos that I'm the master of evil guitar playing." Mao did a evil laugh.

C. C. said "Thank you for your help Shirley. You helped stop Mao more than I did today."

Shirley replied "You're always the real hero."

Lelouch said "Since Mao broke our music equipment we can't play at the concert tonight." Mao giggled.

C. C. replied "Thankfully Mao didn't break the microphone."

Milly said "Since you're the lead singer Shirley you'll be in charge of things tonight."

Shirley replied "But I'm still really nervous."

C. C. said "I think that a concert is much less of a challenge than defeating Mao. I believe that you'll do a great job."

Shirley replied "Thank you C. C." C. C. waved goodbye to the band and took Mao to a nearby prison.

A few hours later the concert started. C. C. was in the crowd. Shirley was still nervous, but she started singing. The crowd really liked her song and her voice. After the song was over most of the people clapped.

After the concert ended Shirley said "Thank you for giving me the confidence that I needed C. C."

C. C. replied "You were the hero today, not me. Sometimes a regular person can be a bigger hero than a superhero." C. C. winked at Lelouch.


End file.
